The Perfect Christmas
by Miyu399
Summary: Read the title and notice the " marks. Miyu throws a Christmas party, Botan tries to ruin it, you meet a new demon, and all hell breaks loose when yusuke invites his friends. Read to find out what happens.
1. A lost love

Miyu: Hola me amigos!

Rain: English please.

Miyu: Sorry, Hi my friends! Welcome to my latest fanfic...

Hiei: The "perfect" Christmas. Whatever that is.

Miyu: Don't worry Hiei; you'll learn what Christmas is in the story. NOW LET ME START WRITING MY HANDS ARE ITCHING TO WRITE THIS STORY!!!

Rain: Miyu owns nothing but her odd n random ideas, and her amazingly high IQ.

Miyu: It really is very high.D

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The "Perfect" Christmas

Chapter #1: A lost love

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_Sleigh Bells ring,_

_Are you listening?_

_In the lane,_

_Snow is glistening,_

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight,_

_Walking' in a winter wonderland...OW!!_

Miyu: Hey what was that for?

(In a mall)

Rain: That's the 20th time you've sung that song today!!

Miyu: It's a good song what can I say?

Rain: You...oh never mind. So, (Goes into Carleton Cards) what are you and you're family doing for Christmas?

Miyu: (Gets a sad look in her eyes) Pauline and Lindsay are to busy with University to come for Christmas. And mom and dad are going on a Caribbean cruise. So I'm all alone for Christmas.

Rain: Oh...can I come over then? My parents are going on a business trip.

Miyu: Of course you can! I'd love it if you came over...HEY I KNOW!!

Rain: You know what? Hey do you think Kurama'll like this card? (Shows Miyu a Singing Card shaped like a red rose)

Miyu: Yes he would, but anyways. I have the best idea ever! But I can't say it here...(Looks around at everyone) you never know who might be listening.

Justine: Like me?

Miyu & Rain: EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!

Miyu: Oh, it's just you...JUSTINE!! (Gives her a hug) I though you couldn't make it?

Justine: Neither did I. But my parents and sisters are taking that around the world trip. And I didn't feel like going on it. So I came to visit you instead.

Miyu: YAY!! I'm so glad you made it Justine.

Rain: Well, I'm finished shopping, you guys wanna go home now?

Miyu: Yup, and then I can tell you my idea.

Justine: What idea?

Miyu: You'll see...

(At Miyu's house...err...mansion)

Justine: It's bigger then I remember.

Miyu: That's cause all the servants are on holiday for Christmas. We're the only one's home. Ok so here's my idea.

Rain: We're listening.

Miyu: I've always had this vision of the "perfect" Christmas...

Rain: and...

Miyu: I'M GETTING THERE!! Anyways, since all three of us are alone for Christmas, why don't we have a Christmas party? We can invite a couple guys...and oh it'll be so much fun!

Justine: I guess it sounds Ok.

Rain: Who are we inviting?

Miyu: Not the usual...Tammy's visiting friends and going on a Vacation to the Amazon. And Angie is skiing in the Alps.

Justine: How about those cute guys from Japan?

Rain: That's a good idea.

Miyu: ...

Rain: Miyu?

Miyu: I'm not sure if that's a good idea...

Justine: Why not?

Miyu: I...I...I went to visit them a few weeks ago when you guys were on vacation and...well...lets just say that...well...(Starts crying) HIEI BROKE UP WITH ME!!!!!

Justine: GASP!

Rain: Oh no!

Miyu: (Still crying) I can't believe it! He...he...he didn't even talk to me until just before I was leaving!

(Flashback)

Miyu: I really should be leaving now.

Yusuke: Who's stopping you?

Kurama: Be nice Yusuke. She didn't hurt you this time did she?

Yusuke: No.

Kuwabara: She hurt me though! (Is in a wheelchair with a broken arm and two broken legs)

Everyone else: ...

Hiei: (Whispers something in Kurama's ear)

Kurama: Of course Hiei. Come on Yusuke I'll buy you some Pizza, you to Kuwabara.

(Kurama, Yusuke & Kuwabara leave)

Miyu: What is it Hiei?

Hiei: I...you...that is...

Miyu: Pardon?

Hiei: I...I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore...I've found someone who understands me more then you do, and...well...

Miyu: (Shaky smile) I...I understand. But...w-who is she?

Hiei: (Big smile) She's Botan. (Botan comes out from behind the bushes)

Miyu: (Stares, mouth open as Hiei and Botan kiss) you...you...you hag! (Slaps Botan hard)

Botan: (Blacks out)

Hiei: (Stares at Miyu) Miyu how could you!

Miyu: (Crying) Good-bye...Jaganshi.

Hiei: (Looks shocked)

(End flashback)

Rain: (Also crying) THAT'S SO SAD!!

Justine: (In shock) He left you...FOR THE FAERIE GIRL!!

Miyu: I know!! (Cries harder)

Justine: (Thinking) Why did you call him Jaganshi?

Miyu: (Sigh) Kurama had to give him a last name when Hiei got his license. So since he's a Jaganshi demon, that's what he chose. And in the Japanese culture, only friends and family call each other by the first name.

Justine: Oh.

Rain: Well...can we still invite Kurama and...

Miyu: Yes, you can invite the others...but promise me that you wont invite Hiei. Please Rain PROMISE ME!

Rain: All right all right already. I promise that I wont invite Hiei.

Miyu: You swear it?

Rain: (Rolls eyes) Of course I do.

Miyu: SAY IT!

Rain: (Rolls eyes again) I swear that I will not invite Hiei.

Miyu: D All right. Now if you'll excuse me...I have to go get ready for the party.

Justine: But the cute guys are already taken.

Miyu: Tell Kurama to bring a hot friend.

Rain: Of course. Now you go get ready, Justine and Me'll get the boys.

Miyu: K, thanks for understanding you guys! (Leaves)

Rain: Come on Justine, we have a few guys to rope up.

Justine: Ok, I'm right behind you Rain-san.

Rain: (Rolls eyes) You don't have to speak Jap yet...Onna no Baka.

Justine: Damare.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Jap language Guide 

Jaganshi: A type of Demon

Onna no Baka: Stupid/Idiot Woman

Damare: Shut up

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Miyu: Short, I know. But a good beginning if I do say so myself.

Rain: Wait till the next chapter. You'll love it.

Justine: You'll definitely love it if you enjoy backstabbing, cheating, and a holiday gone bad.

Miyu: A dream come true. How do I think up this stuff?

Rain: Don't ask me, you're the nut case.

Miyu: Damare.

Justine: R&R please.


	2. Rain has a plan

Miyu: I'm starting the second chapter before I got to many reviews…so sue me!

Kurama: Pointless to sue her actually. She isn't as rich as she seems.

Miyu: They didn't need to know that ya know.

Kurama: Oops.

Rain: Miyu owns naught but her own head and her few demon friends.

Miyu: My life sucks.

Rain: I know it's true.

YU YU YU YU YU YU YU YU YU YU  
The "Perfect" Christmas  
Chapter #2: Rain has a plan  
YU YU YU YU YU YU YU YU YU YU  
((Blah)) Telepathically  
(Blah)Actions  
YU YU YU YU YU YU YU YU YU YU

(In Japan)

Yusuke: Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock, Kurama are you-

Kurama: Almost Yusuke.

Yusuke: Now?

Kurama: No.

(Kuwabara comes in)

Kuwabara: Hey Urameshi, what are you doing?

Yusuke: Waiting for Kurama to finish his homework.

Kuwabara: Oh. (Sits down)

(10 minutes later)

Yusuke: I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored-

Kuwabara: SHUT UP YOU IS GIVING ME A DAMN HEADACH URAMESHI!

Kurama: Shouting will definitely make it quieter Kuwabara.

Hiei: (Sits up) Whoa…major déjà vu.

Kurama: You know what Déjà vu is?

Hiei: Ya, Mi…my friend used to say that a lot. All the time really.

Kurama Yusuke: (Sit down on either side of Hiei)

Kurama: it's ok Hiei; most of us don't have that, much luck in girls either.

Yusuke: YOU have problems with girls Kurama?

Kurama: No, I'm just trying to make him feel better Yusuke.

Kuwabara: Uh…I'm not trying to be nice or anything Hiei. But you can talk to me if you

need any help getting over Miyu…

(Everyone in the room is staring at him)

Hiei: Uh…I'll remember that…(Moves away from him)

(Botan Appears)

Botan: Hey ya boys. Lord Koenma wants to see all of you if you have the time. Hi Hiei. (Winks)

Hiei: (Pretends not to notice)

Yusuke: What do you mean if we have time?

Botan: It's not exactly essential, but he'll give you a week off if you take the job.

Kuwabara: Got nothing better to do. What are we waiting for Urameshi? Let's go kick some demon butt.

Botan: uh…it's not exactly a fighting job.

Yusuke: Then what type is it?

Botan: (Winks) You'll see.

(At the palace)

Yusuke: Oi Junior. What's our new mission?

Koenma: uh…ask Rain-san.

Kuwabara: Rain? IS MIYU HERE?

Hiei: (Turns to leave)

Rain: No she isn't.

Justine: She doesn't wish to see HIM (Points at Hiei) until he's in his coffin.

Rain: That's harsh.

Justine: I know. I just don't care. Hi Yusuke.

Yusuke: (Drooling) Hi Justine…

Kurama: (Gives Rain a hug) So what's up Rain?

Rain: Just a little get to gather/Christmas party/together time at Miyu's house.

Kurama: I'm in.

Yusuke: What's Christmas?

Kurama: It's a catholic holiday to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ on December 25th. It's traditional to celebrate and give presents now. And a new idol for it has been made up for the younger children. It's called Santa Clause and he's supposed to give presents to good little children on Christmas Eve.

Yusuke: oh.

Kuwabara: Am I invited?

Justine: Sadly, yes. So are Yusuke, Kurama, Yukina and Koenma.

Kurama: And Hiei?

Rain: No, but Miyu wants YOU to bring a cute friend, so bring him anyways.

Botan: What about me?

Justine: Your not invited hag.

Botan: What did you say?

Justine: I said hag…ya old hag.

Botan: HEY!

Hiei: If she isn't going neither am I.

Rain: Your coming even if I have to drag you there myself.

Hiei: Why?

Rain: That reminds me. Kurama can I talk to you in private for a little bit? Please?

Kurama: Sure.

(In a private room)

Kurama: What did you need to say?

Rain: Has Hiei been acting weird lately?

Kurama: Ya. He's been moping around ever since him and Miyu broke up.

Rain: Interesting…

Kurama: What's interesting?

Rain: How they broke up so quickly, yet both of them are miserable. (Gets a certain look in her eyes)

Kurama: Rain…what are you thinking?

Rain: I just got the perfectly evil plan to get them back together.

Kurama: What do I have to do?

Rain: Just listen to teacher. Of course you'll have to mention this to Yusuke and Justine, but NOT to anyone else…got it?

Kurama: Of course. Now tell me what I have to do…

(Back at Koenma's office)

Yusuke: I still don't get it. Do we have to buy presents?

Justine: If you want. (Winks)

Kuwabara: Wait a sec. If today's the 20th…WE ONLY HAVE 5 MORE DAYS!

Justine: It's ok. We have plenty of time. And besides…I'll just take you guys back in time if you need more time.

Yusuke: Thanks Justine.

Rain: WE'RE BACK!

Kurama: ((Hiei could I speak to you for a second))

Hiei: ((You already are))

Kurama: ((You're coming to the party Hiei))

Hiei: ((Says who?))

Kurama: ((Says me. If you don't…I'll tell Youko that you betrayed him))

Hiei: ((You wouldn't))

Kurama: ((You know I would Hiei))

Hiei: ((Fine I'll come))

Kurama: ((That's better. Now tell Rain))

Hiei: Uh…Rain?

Rain: Ya?

Hiei: Can I come…as Kurama's guest?

Rain: Of course you can.

Justine: It's settled then. We'll go as soon as everyone's ready.

Yusuke: What should we pack?

Rain: Something WARM. I don't know how cold it gets in Japan, but it is FREEZING in America.

Kurama: Got it.

Rain: I'll meet you guys outside Genkai's temple in 30 minutes.

Yusuke: Guess we'd better leave. Bye Justine…

Justine: (Smiles) Bye Yusuke.

(Outside Genkai's temple 45 minutes later)

Rain: (Looks at her watch again) Don't boys know the word 'Punctual'?

Justine: Guess not, but then again neither do we.

Rain: Oh shut up.

Yukina: (Standing between them holding a small suitcase.) Um…please explain what a 'party' is again.

Rain: (Smiles) It's nothing to worry about Yukina. It's just a chance to get together with friends and have some fun.

Justine: Ya, and Miyu throws the best parties around. There's bound to be a lot of familiar foods and everyone will have their own rooms so if you get a little nervous at

any time you can just sit out for a bit.

Rain: And the best part is that Miyu has her own house and island. We can be as loud and unruly as we want AND NO ONE WILL CARE!

Yusuke: (Coming up the stairs) Care about what?

Kuwabara: (Pushes Yusuke out of the way) Yukina! I am so glad that you decided to come! (Lifts her in his arms.)

Yukina: (Laughs) Put me down Kazuma.

Kuwabara: As the lady wishes. (Places her gently on the top step.)

Rain: (Gags)

Justine: (Giggling)

Yusuke: Where's Kurama.

Kurama: (Coming up the stairs holding 2 suitcases and dragging Hiei by the arm) Right here. Stop fussing Hiei.

Hiei: (Stops fighting when he sees Yukina) Shouldn't we just go now?

Rain: Ya, we just have to make a quick stop at Koenma's and then off to Kansas we go.

Justine: You mean to Miyu's.

Rain: Same thing. They're both impossible to get to and have scary flying monkeys with swords in the woods.

Everyone else: …

Rain: Geeze…though crowd. I guess we'll go then. (Transports them to Koenma's grabs the shrimp and his bags and transports them to Miyu's)

(At Miyu's mansion)

Miyu: (Putting the last decorations on the tree.) There, everything looks wonderful. (Looks around and sees herself in a mirror. She walks towards her reflection and sees the red bags under her eyes from staying up late and crying) Oh dear, I guess I'd better fix that. (Runs to the washroom and throws some cold water onto her eyes) There, much better.

Megan: Miyu? Are you there?

Miyu: (Comes out of the washroom) Ya, thanks for the help Meggie. Would you like to stay for the party on Christmas?

Megan: I guess so; I don't have any assassination jobs for the next few weeks so why not?

Miyu: You would have like my boy- my friend. He was also an assassin. You guys would have gotten along nicely. (Stares at the floor)

Megan: (Puts her arm around Miyu) Hey, it's ok kid. No use crying over something that wasn't meant to be.

Miyu: (Crying again) But I thought it WAS meant to be! I just don't understand why he could have left me...a-and for h-her!

(Portal appears and out steps Rain and co.)

Rain: Oh Miyu, did we arrive at a bad time?

Miyu: (Wipes away her tears and smiles) Nope, you guys got here just on time I just finished decorating and – (Sees Hiei) What is HE doing here…RAIN!

Kurama: (Steps in front of Hiei) I invited him.

Miyu: Well then just keep him away from me.

Megan: (Steps forwards) Um…

Miyu: oh ya! Everyone, this is Megan-san. She's a shadow demon assassin from the

Makai. She was very close to me when I lived there. Megan, this is Rain, Justine, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Koenma, Kurama and…Kurama's friend.

Megan: Wow…you're really pissed off at him aren't you?

Miyu: You're a genius.

Rain: Uh…I hate to interfere in your wonderful conversation, but maybe I should take the kids to the mall for some shopping.

Miyu: Fine, first show them to there room. I'll meet you guys later. (Leaves)

Yukina: She seems so sad. Oh oniisan what did you do?

Hiei: (Walks away)

Kurama: I guess we should go to our rooms now.

Rain: RIGHT! Follow me! (Leads them down a long hallway with a bunch of marked doors. Stops in front of a pair of large oak doors.) All right now, Girls rooms are to the right and boys rooms are to the left choose whichever one you want. And no need to share. There are enough rooms for everyone. When your finished packing come back to these doors and Justine will get you to the West Edmonton mall in Alberta Canada. If you need and assistance, ring the bell next to your door and a servant will come to assist you. Bye! (Leaves)

(Everyone runs to a room)

(Yusuke's room connecting with Kuwabara's room)

Yusuke: HOLY CHEESE! THIS PLACE IS AWSOME! (Looks around his room and sees a king size poster bed, a plasma T.V, internet access computer, and a washroom packed with all the hair gel he needs.) Perfect…just perfect…OI KUWABARA! HOWS YOUR ROOM! (Opens the attaching door) Wow…

Kuwabara: I love this place! (Room also has a king sized poster bed, T.V, Computer and washroom. But added on is a section of the room dedicated to raising his spiritual level.) I wonder if Miyu well let me move in?

Yusuke: Doubt it. Now come on. Let's go see how Kurama and Hiei's rooms are. (Runs to Kurama's room)

Kurama: Come on in. I'm just unpacking.

Yusuke: Hey Kurra, how do you like your-HOLY!

Kurama: What? (Kurama's room has a two floor sweet feeling, with a crystal chandelier hanging down from the centre of the room, in the corner a king sized poster bed, Computer and T.V and to top it all off, a Jacuzzi and bath in the washroom and his own indoor greenhouse.)

Yusuke: This room is bigger then my whole house! I got jipped man!

Kurama: (Laughs) No, Rain had this room specially made for me last time I was here. You should come more often. But wait till you see Hiei's room. (Walks to Hiei's room) Apparently, Miyu wasn't mad enough to destroy his room. It's even nicer then mine.

Yusuke: What do you mean? How can anything get nicer then this?

Kurama: Look and see. (Opens Hiei's door)

Yusuke: Whoa…(one floor room with a forest like feel, a tree house in the corner supports a small bed and jungle gym. In the opposite corner is a training field, and private gym. Washroom has a Jacuzzi AND mini pool. And a quick look behind a curtained wall shows a wall wide fish tank.) (Mouth hanging open)

Hiei: (Shrugs) She was mad actually. I used to have a pool with a working waterfall and slide.

Yusuke: Oh ya, you can't live with out that stuff eh?

Hiei: I'm warning you Detective.

Yusuke: Ya whatever. Who wants to go see the girls' rooms? (Runs to Yukina's room) Yo Yukina! Can we come in!

Yukina: (Opens the door) Oh yes.

Yusuke: Wow…looks like home…(Yukina's room looks like the inside of a traditional Japanese home with a king sized mattress placed on the floor and a bird bath in a corner.) Why the birdbath?

Hiei: She likes birds remember?

Yusuke: Oh ya. But how do they get in here?

Yukina: Miyu-san is bringing some from the outside for me. And she's having a window built for them to enter and exit from.

Yusuke: Oh. Hey, shouldn't we be meeting Justine now?

Kurama: Yes we should. Let's go.

(Outside)

Yusuke: Hey Justine. Were you waiting for too long?

Justine: (Smiles) Nope. Did you like your rooms? We can fix it if you want.

Yusuke: No, they were amazing! I loved the hair gel.

Justine: I knew you would. Oh ya! Before we leave would you guys like to help decorate the trees?

Kuwabara: Trees, as in more then one?

Justine: Uh…ya, as in yes.

Yusuke: That'd be awesome. Come on guys. (Follows Justine to the living room)

(On entering the guest are treated to a view of a HUMONGOUS room with gold trimming on the walls and around the walls just under the trimming were 12 trees with a box of decorations next to each. And right in the middle was a massive tree with real gold tinsel and crystal lights. Glass angels and crystal ball ornaments were strung all over the tree and on a ladder near the top trying to place a raggedy old angel doll on top of the tree was Miyu with a frown on her face.)

Justine: Hey Miyu! How's the decorating going?

Miyu: (Looks down) huh? Oh hey Justine. Everything's going along great, I just need to put the angel on the main tree. And once that's finished, could you guys help me with the other trees. If you don't I'll never be able to finish my Christmas.

Justine: Oh. Ok then. Everyone pick a tree. Partner up if you wish. Here Yukina, you can help me with- (Sees Miyu's foot slip and about to step onto air) MIYU!

Miyu: What-AH! (Falls)

Hiei: (Runs to Miyu and catches her in mid air. Behind him however the little angle Miyu had been holding crashes to the floor and breaks into pieces) are you all right Miyu?

Miyu: (Steps away from Hiei and slaps him) I always land on my feet you idiot. You know that. Next time I'm in trouble, do me a favour DON'T help. (Leaves)

Yusuke: (Looks at Justine) No offence, but your cousins being a bitch.

Justine: (Nodding) Ya…that angel belonged to her grandfather…he died trying to save her. It meant a lot to her…he wont be forgiven easily.

Hiei: (Picks up the broken doll and leaves)

YU YU YU YU YU YU YU YU YU YU

Miyu: You like? You'd better! I made myself look like a bitch just to make this story more interesting!

Rain: Uh…actually…haven't you done this before?

Miyu: Uh…(Thinks back to grade 8 Christmas dance) Oh ya…oops.

Rain: Ya oops. You do realize you still haven't apologized right?

Miyu: Whatever. REVIEW…PLEASE!


End file.
